warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Stalker
"There is a dark presence hunting down Tenno who have brought death to our enemies. It has a mis-guided sense of justice and sympathizes with those who seek to destroy our society. It's powers are those of our own and the armor it wears is cloaked in shadow - it must be destroyed." - Warframe (Source: Warframe Lore Thread ) The Stalker is a rare/uncommon NPC that has always a higher level from 30-45 and can be found anywhere, from low level areas to high level areas. His presence is made known by taunting the player with messages in the same fashion as bosses. The screen also flickers for the player during these taunts. After three taunts, the stalker teleports into the mission which can be heard with a unique sound effect. He also uses similar abilities to other warframes and carries the Braton Vandal. This enemy has shields but it's amount and regeneration speed is unconfirmed. It may be a rogue Tenno (unconfirmed). However, one of the notifications he gives the player mentions he is there for a revenge which suggests he may be an assassin. Stalker can be killed fairly easily due to a nerf in a recent update. After his hp drops below 10% he sits down and disappears in a black smoke. The Stalker should not attack warframes of level 5 or lower. In a team, he will attack only one player, but all players can see and attack him. He says that "PLAYERNAME, you can't run from the past!" and that you will pay for the murder of a boss that you previously killed. The Stalker has been nerfed in a recent update and is easily defeatable using a Hek. Appearance Seemingly Stalker has a chance of spawning anywhere where the player is. No boss needs to be slain, he just randomly spawns. Abilities It uses already existing abilities from other warframes. -Ash 's Shuriken -Ash 's Invisibility -Ash 's Teleport -Excalibur's Slash Dash -Rhino Charge Strategy Stalker attacks with high damage output, he can kill an unexperienced player with a few melee attacks. The obvious strategy is to keep moving to avoid his gunfire. The Stalker is similar to Ash because of his speed. If he disappears without leaving a body after defeating him once, it means that he's not dead and may attack you again later in some other mission. He does not reappear in the same mission twice''.'' The Stalker targets only one player at a time, but he is also easy to take out if your weapon puts out enough damage to take out his shields.He does not get distracted by Loki's Decoy or Saryn's Moult. If the player that is targeted is playing as Loki or has the Shade sentinel with Ghost ability, then becomes invisible, the Stalker will be unable kill the player and will wander around until he dissapears. (Confirmation needed!) Trivia *If he kills the player he came for, that player cannot be revived by other players. He dissappears afterwards. Photos Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Boss